Of broken hearts and reality
by Ourania-Annais
Summary: Her heart has been broken far too many times but one day she'll move on.One-shot.


**Well... this was a bam! Major inspiration moment! That I had when I was reading a poem my friend wrote...and yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Hinata remembers a time where she use to believe in happy endings and fairy tales. That was a long, long time ago.

Hinata is five when the death of her mother broke her heart. Hinata remembers the fading light in her mother's eyes as she lay in her death-bed. Hinata remembers the weak smile that had graced her mother's face and gentle words her mother whispered to her. Hinata remembers the nights she had spent crying silently until she fell asleep, wishing for her mother to tuck her in. Hinata remembers the dreams she had of her mother still being alive. Hinata remembers a throbbing pain in her heart as she watched her mother's face blend in with all her other memories.

Hinata is seven when her father broke her heart. The look in his eyes, a look of disgust. Hinata prided herself on the ability to be able to tell a person's emotion through their eyes, it has been a long time since her father had given her a warm look. Hinata wonders when her father began to hate her. Hinata wonders when she stopped being the sunny place in his heart. So when the throbbing pain comes back when he tells her that she is a disgrace to their clan, Hinata knows that her carefully mended heart has been broken again.

Hinata is twelve when her cousin, Neji broke her heart. The Chunin exams. Hinata remembers standing opposite Neji, as her cousin spat out words of hatred towards her. She remembers those words clearly and she understands the reasons behind the words. In her mind Hinata has always envied Neji for his talent. Why couldn't she be as good as he was? Why could she never even come close to catching up to him? Hinata remembers asking herself these questions every single time; he beat her to the ground, be it with his words or with his Gentle fist. However this time her heart breaks with a pulse of pain as his final strike shatters her heart.

Hinata is seventeen when her little sister, Hanabi breaks her heart. The two of them are kneeling in front of the Hyuga elders when, they announce that Hanabi will be given the spot as heir. Hinata will never forget the look Hanabi gives her as they walk out of the room. Hinata will never forget how Hanabi screams "I _hate_ you" over and over again. Hinata wishes she could explain to Hanabi that this was for the best. Hinata wishes she could hug her and say it was alright, even though she knows it won't be, because someone has to have the curse mark on their forehead and Hinata swore it wasn't going to be Hanabi. Hinata remembers Hanabi knocking her hand away as she tried to reach out for her little sister. Hinata remembers the final words of "I _hate_ you," as Hanabi storms out of the room. Hinata remembers curling up in her bed that night wondering if giving up the spot as heiress to the Hyuga clan was really the right choice to make. That night she tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her heart that she had experienced so many times in her lifetime.

Hinata is twenty when her life-time crush, Naruto breaks her heart, but not directly of course. He was far too kind to ever do that. Hinata is a bridesmaid in a lightly coloured dress as she watches Naruto waiting at the altar, a look of utter adoration in his eyes as he watches Sakura walk towards him. Hinata is happy for the pair, she truly, truly is, but she can't help but wonder what it would have been like if it were _her_ standing opposite Naruto, in a wedding dress. Hinata quickly pushes those thoughts away and returns back to reality as she watches the pair exchange vows. When the throbbing pain in her heart returns again when the sound of the words, "I do", Hinata immediately crushes it with scolding thoughts. Later that night, Hinata stands outside on a balcony and watches the starry sky as she wonders over all the "what-ifs" in her life. With a final sigh, she turns and closes the door.

Hinata is twenty when she realises that life goes on.

**Review? Please? **


End file.
